


protective hugs

by Sweet_Vampire



Series: Ways to say "I love you" [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Vampire/pseuds/Sweet_Vampire
Summary: Bear hugs are one of the ways to say "I love you" to someoneThey take too long because neither of them really wants to separate.(My mother's words)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Ways to say "I love you" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	protective hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in this series  
> I really hope you like it!!!

It was four in the morning. Usually people go back to sleep, but for Steve, this was the time when he usually started the day.

God, he was still having trouble believing that he really lived under the same roof as Loki.

Thinking of 2012, Loki was an evil, a threat to Earth. They fought in New York and Loki threw Tony out the window, but here Tony was voluntarily offering Loki a shelter, saving him from the government, even if it meant he was putting himself at risk.

Steve didn't trust Loki, obviously, but as crazy as he seemed, Tony seemed to trust God of Lies. And, as crazy as it sounded, Steve still trusted Tony, even after they fell out years ago.

(He trusted Thor too, of course, but that didn't really say much here when Loki was Thor's brother and it was Thor's instinct to protect Loki.)

Until then, Steve would just have to make sure that Loki changed for the better, and there was a way to do that, in his own eyes. His job here was to watch Loki and make sure that no one in the house, or anywhere else, was killed.

He went to the bathroom to start his morning routine, so he could start work.

~~~

Loki was ... stunned when his gaze went out the window and there he found it was ... dark.

_How long had he been unconscious?_

_What happened in the Nine Realms today?_

_What year is it?_

Loki thought terribly.

The last thing he remembered was that he had eaten a candy that should be given to Stark. What was in it?

Her careful steps walked slowly down the hall. He heard ... noises.

It could be Peter or Thor or Tony or... He followed the noise until he stopped in front of a closed door.

As far as Loki remembered, the room shouldn't be in use. It was locked and left alone since Tony brought him here.

Something was wrong, the terrible feeling weighed on Loki's stomach. He raised his fist, but then thought better than to knock and alert the possible intruder. Thanks to Norns, the door was not locked.

He opened it as quietly as he could and slid inside, prepared for any sudden attack.

There was no one in the room, but Loki could tell that someone had been here recently, lived here, minutes ago, judging by the messy sheet and clearly used blankets, he slept.

And a cup of coffee on the nightstand still steaming. The noises came from the bathroom connected to the room where Loki was standing in the middle of it. So, whoever it was, they were in the bathroom.

Loki considered invoking his dagger, but Tony's words echoed in his head, a reminder for him not to use his magic and risk being tracked.

(He couldn't take the risk of exposing himself by using his magic, and unless the situation really demanded, Loki was trying not to take that risk. It could still be nothing, even if his guts screamed otherwise, he could still only be Loki being very paranoid.)

The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and Loki carefully approached it. If he were just a thief, then Loki could easily scare the culprit without using his seidr.

He let his body slip through the crack in silence, after all Loki had already mastered the art of sneaking around without being seen or heard, it was part of the prank. Someone was taking a shower behind the shower curtain.

These thieves are getting bolder by the day, Loki thought. Perhaps they saw a beautiful house in the middle of the forest and thought that there was no one here.

Okay, Loki could get rid of them himself. He could even use this as an opportunity to prove to himself that he was useful, that Tony did not make a mistake in putting him under his protection, because Loki could do something.

His hand clenched into a fist, the other was reaching for the shower curtain. In a quick movement, Loki opened it.

He definitely didn't expect to see a naked Steve Rogers standing there.

And if Steve looked so good from head to toe with those muscles and porcelain skin, Loki was too shocked to admire those facts, anyway.

_Both were shocked._

 _Stunned_.

Although the moment lasted only a second, when Loki's lips parted from his teeth in a mad growl.

Steve was here to take it away, steal it and hand it over to the feds, who couldn't be more eager to end his life and open it up so they could study it piece by piece.

Steve, still taken by surprise, didn't have time to react when Loki's hands found his throat, squeezing. (Getting into the shower in the process, they were both soaked in the shower still on.)

The impact sent Steve back, his head hit the wall, almost leaving him breathless, and Loki's face was suddenly inches from his, the hot breath landing on his lips.

"Who sent you?" Loki hissed. "Who sent you?!" He screamed.

Up close, Steve could see beyond the wild mark of a crazy man that Loki wore; a look of frightened, terrified and cornered animal in Loki's eyes. It lasted as soon as he appeared before he covered him in anger again. Steve was strong. He fought Loki once in New York, Loki should be aware of his strength.

Instead of speaking, the Captain pushed Loki away, switching positions in the process, and now it was Steve's body pressing against Loki's, trapping the God between his beautiful body and the wall. Steve's hands on Loki's neck, and Loki never left Steve's.

"I'm not your enemy," said Steve, his mouth hovering over Loki's.

_Dangerously close._

"Loki, I'm not yours"

"Oh"

Loki and Steve were tense. They recognized that voice very well.

"Umm," Peter looked away, his face went red, but seconds later he looked at them again.

Steve (still naked) pinned Loki against the wall, the bodies pressing against the steaming water. It was the last thing that Peter hoped to witness with his own eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," the boy cleared his throat

"I heard noises and the doors were open, so I thought about checking, you know, in case you need anything, but oh wow. I mean ... not wow like wow, but damn it. You ... you two they seem very close. I mean, it's nice. Getting to know each other and everything. It's cool. "Loki winked. Neither he nor Steve moved. It was until now that they realized what it must have looked like.

And Peter shouldn't see that.

No one should see that.

"Anyway, ughh, I'm going out so you can go back to ... do whatever you are doing. Just forget that I was here" before leaving, Peter looked at Loki and gave him a quick nod. "jewel" with the thumb-up.

"Peter," Loki called, shouted, but the boy didn't turn. "Peter, it's not what it looks like. Peter!"

(Steve was strangely quiet. He was speechless, and was still too stunned to move his body away from Loki, and Loki's brain couldn't think rationally enough to break free. So they stayed that way.)

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Peter shouted back from a distance, he was already out of the room.

~~~

 _"Dude"_ Peter texted Ned immediately _"I just saw Captain America naked in the shower with Mr. Loki"_

 _"What???"_ Ned replied minutes later.

They usually slept until noon. It must be a destination that they woke up to very early today ... every day.

 _"I do not know what to do!"_ Pete typed and clicked send.

 _"How about doing nothing?"_ Ned replied. _"It's an adult thing"_

_"man, I'm an adult. Mr. Loki is a child"_

_"man, you are a child. Mister Loki is a god"_

_"Sure"_ Peter texted back in less than a second. Usually, when you text a word back to someone in less than a second with no emoji, you are very offended.

_“Technically, I'm an adult. I saved the universe, in case you forgot. Mr. Loki is a child. He must be like 5 years in the human year "_

 _"So he was 3 years old when he attacked Earth?"_ Ned texted back after a minute " _man, are you telling me that a child attacked the Earth and almost conquered the entire planet in 2012?"_

_"Ned we are running away from the main point !!"_

~~~

Maybe Peter was too worried, but he couldn't help but worry. They all sat together at the dinner table for breakfast; Peter, Loki, Thor, Tony and Steve.

As Loki had no recollection of what happened last night, because Steve was here, Tony explained to him.

"Steve is not a threat to you. He's just here to make sure you're not a threat to Earth." And Loki seemed to understand.

"Oh, Lokes, you were so crazy yesterday that you won't believe all the things you said and did!"

They ate breakfast as if nothing had happened. The incident in the bathroom was not mentioned, mainly because Thor, Tony didn't know, Loki and Steve expected it to continue and they really expected the boy to open his mouth.

Peter continued to look between Loki and Steve. His attention was more on the two than on his own plate. And Loki and Steve didn't look at anyone or speak more than two words to anyone, which was ... weird.

Those were the things that Thor realized.

Thor made a mental note to ask Peter if everything was okay.

~~~

"Can I talk to you?" Thor asked when he was alone with Peter.

"Sure," the boy blinked. It wasn't like he didn't expect Thor to ask for a conversation when they lived under the same roof, but Thor had that "we need to talk" look on his face, and it made Peter nervous.

"You have been acting strange," said Thor. Peter had that innocent look on his face.

"Strange ... how?"

"Is it about my brother?" Thor started to work.

_Wow. Was he that obvious?_

Peter wanted to ask, instead he said, "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about"

Thor narrowed his eyes. "You know, if it is about my brother, I would like you to inform me so that I know if he has any problems ..."

Peter said nothing. He just ... stood there trying to look as innocent as possible. Thor knew better.

"There were times," started Thor, "when Loki and I were kids. We were kind of like troublemakers. Loki was ... worse than me, I suppose, all greasy, stabbing and mischievous. He was running away once. I I took it and he asked me to keep it a secret from our parents. I thought it was nothing, so I agreed and let him go. He didn't come back for three days and we couldn't find him. Everyone was very worried, especially our mother And when he came back it looked like he had been hit by Mjolnir. All bruised and clearly beaten. We asked him what happened and he said it was an accident, but everyone knew it wasn't. He fought with someone and didn't want to tell who. it was. And even today, I still believe it was partly my fault. If I didn't let him go and tell my parents, he wouldn't have been hurt. So my point is, Peter Parker, "Thor bent down to level with the Peter's eyes, his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Loki may have asked you not to tell, but for your own safety, I strongly recommend that you tell me what happened"

Mr America is a hero But what if he hurt Mr Loki like he hurt Mr Stark?

Thor's back is now turned to Peter. He was leaving and, oh, no, he's leaving, Peter thought, a little panicked. It's coming out.

"I saw Mister America naked in the shower with Mister Loki!" Thor suddenly stopped in his tracks. Peter blew out a big breath from his mouth.

The words came out quickly like "IsaMisAmericanakeitheshowwitMisLoki" and he felt a little out of breath.

Thor slowly turned to face Peter. Thor's face darkened. He looked intimidating.

"What did you just say, mortal?" His voice was low, and murderous.

"Mr. America -"

"Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, I saw him this morning, in the shower ... with ... Mr Loki," Peter stopped. Thor looked like he could kill someone right there.

_Man, he was overprotective._

 _Overprotective and scary_.

"I'm going to stick that shield over his head" Thor snarled like an angry tiger. He stomped out when Peter shouted "you didn't hear that from me!"

Loki couldn't say that he was totally comfortable with Steve's sharp eyes watching him like a hawk. He said he was fine, but there was obviously an unpleasant feeling to be watched.

He was practicing his knife throwing by the lake. The tree was the target.

No magic, because it was against the rules, Tony's rules. He was a little bored here, so he just had to do something. And here was Steve; watching from a distance as a kind of coach.

Captain America was just here to make sure Loki didn't run away (where else could he go?) Or kill someone with that dagger when Thor came out the back door, looking extremely irritated.

Steve had a second to prepare when a punch from the Asgardian hit his face, knocking him off his chair.

"But what-" Thor's hands on the collar of Steve's shirt as he whispered, shouting, "I trusted you. I trusted you. How could you do that?!"

"Thor!" Loki ran to them the second Peter, Tony entered the place.

"This is my brother. This is my little brother !!"

"Thor, what's going on? He didn't do anything," Loki tried to interrupt. Steve pushed him the moment Tony pulled Thor back.

Iron Man had to hold the crazed Thunder God for a while to make sure he didn't start attacking Steve. (not that Tony could physically restrain himself if Thor tried anything.)

"Ugh," Steve spit blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He was fine. It wasn't life-threatening, but it was enough to piss him off. Pissed and confused as hell.

"What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did, Rogers." Thor whistled.

"No not me?" Were all of Asgard so unstable? Steve wondered, he had just had a good surprise attack from Loki this morning. It hadn't been a day and now Thor.

"Thor, friend, am I missing something?" Tony asked. "I mean, I know that Rogers can be a real pain in the ass. Trust me, I know. I've been there before,"

"He did not do anything -"

"And you, Loki .."Thor interrupted his brother. "You've only known him for a day, Lokes. One day!"

"What?" If Loki was confused before, he was completely lost now.

"Oh, are you two going to play the idiot? So, you want to play the idiot, huh?" Thor continued.

Loki looked at him silently with a look that said 'the only one who looks stupid here is you, brother'

"I know," Thor continued.

"Know what?" Steve's genuine question resulted only in a snarl from Thor. "You really want to make me say that, huh?" This time, Thor smiled, his voice soft, but there was a warning in it, a malicious smile at the corner of his lips. "Spider-Child told me .."

"Spider-Man," Peter corrected in a voice almost a whisper. He reflexively moved to stay behind Tony.

"He saw you two in the shower together!" Oh that. There was a moment, which certainly seemed longer than it really was, when no one said a word. Only Tony looked at Loki and Steve as if they were creating their second heads, while Peter withdrew gently and silently back into the house until he was completely out of sight.

"Thor, it wasn't -"

Before Steve could say anything else, Thor was in his face, snarling.

"Listen to me, Captain Rogers. If you hurt my brother, if you play with your feelings, I will make you regret it,"

"Thor, Loki and I-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Cap. In the old days, I'm not going to kill you right away, but I'm watching you. Hurt my little brother and you'll be dealing with me"

Before Loki or Steve could say a word, Thor was gone. And there was a strange moment when Tony was still there, and Loki didn't know what to say, nor did Steve. It really wasn't what it looked like.

"Yes, well ... if Peter Parker knows, the world does," Tony shrugged awkwardly after a full 30 seconds of awkward silence. Steve and Loki exchanged a look. They had many explanations to give, it seemed.

~~~

Loki was going to bed. He stopped after three steps in his own room when he saw Thor resting on his bed without caring about the world.

"Thor" Loki snorted, a little scared. "I thought you locked the door," Thor held up a spare key, turning it on his finger, and Loki rolled his eyes. "I thought you said you hated it when I walked into your room when you weren't there. You're a hypocrite -"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted before," Thor interrupted him, and Loki let him do that. Thor often did not apologize, and Loki liked to savor them. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," Loki heard, he remained speechless.

When Thor approached, Loki took the hint and continued his steps forward, climbing onto the bed next to his brother.

"I don't want you to think I don't trust you and, I mean, Steve is a good man. I was a little overwhelmed, I admit. It's just ... I don't know, Loki. You're my brother and it used to be just you and me, so suddenly you're with Steve, so I think ... "

"Jealous?" Loki raised his eyebrows playfully. Oh, he thought, this is getting interesting. "Well," Thor didn't look at him, which only resulted in a smile on Loki's increasingly malicious face. Oh, how he loved to touch Thor's head.

"You are no longer a little boy and I cannot stop you from growing up. I mean, you are growing up really fast."

"Ugh, I see. Dancing around the subject, isn't it?" Thor hated that tone, "It's okay to be jealous, brother."

"I'm not jealous," Thor looked at him now. So, "ok, fine! I'm jealous. But who you sleep with is none of my business. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? You still don't have experience and I know these men look pretty charming, especially the Mr America with his muscular arms and shiny blond hair and that beautiful ass "

"And those blue eyes too," Loki added.

"Yes, those damn blue eyes,"

"Like ... blues with a hint of green," Loki continued.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Listen, my point is, I want you to be careful. Don't take things too fast and don't let him play with your heart"

"Since when are you a love expert, brother?"

"Loki, please, just listen to me at once. Men are stupid and love to break poor hearts"

"It is a good teaching"

"If he makes you feel uncomfortable, if he tries to change you, if you say no and he still pressures you, these are just signs and I want you to tell me so that I can .."

"Thor, Steve is a gentleman. You know him"

"He's not a good enough gentleman for my little brother" Thor insisted stubbornly. If he could wrap Loki in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world, he would.

Loki sighed, "Okay. You don't have to worry and stop being jealous, he's not taking his place or anything" It was good to mess with Thor's head, but Loki decided to give him a little rest. After all, he started to feel bad for the idiot.

"It's a relief to hear that," said Thor. "He better not try" he pulled Loki into a hug. Loki considered moving away, but he didn't. "You will always be my little brother and I will not let any man hurt you"

"I know," Loki murmured, his head still pulled under Thor's chin. Maybe he should let the idiot continue to believe that he and Steve were one thing, but he felt sorry for Thor.

That sentimental idiot.

"Brother," Loki said after a moment of silence. "Hmm," Thor stopped, the asshole was falling asleep so fast, and his grip around Loki didn't even loosen. (Was he afraid that Steve would suddenly come in the door and steal Loki?) "I never had sex with Steve Rogers. Actually, I'm not going out with Steve Rogers," Loki could feel Thor's muscles tense around him.

Thor was silent and then, "but Spider-Child said"

"Spider-Child got it all wrong. It wasn't what he looked like. Norns, I've been trying to explain it. I thought he was a thief, so I confronted him in the bathroom, and found out it was Steve Rogers, and I thought he was going to take me to the feds, so I attacked him. We fought and Peter found us like this and he thought we were doing it because Steve was naked "Thor was still silent, but Loki knew better any minute, he would understand the words. Any minute ...

"and you tell me this now ??!" Ah, he understood now. It was sooner than expected .. "I looked like a total idiot and you waited until I confessed all those things to tell me this?"

"Well, it's not like you heard me when I tried to tell you when you attacked poor Rogers," Loki could barely contain his laughter.

"You ... you are despicable!"

"I know," Loki used Thor's chest as a pillow. It was a long day and he would like to get some sleep. He could piss your brother off tomorrow.

"I can not believe you!"

"Umm hmm," Loki closed his eyes, getting comfortable.

Thor opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it with a sigh. Loki felt fingers running through his hair and plunged into the sensation.

It had been a long time since they shared a bed. Loki used to sneak into Thor's room when he was little, having just had a nightmare and wanted to seek the comfort of his older brother. Thor didn't wake up well, but he always let Loki come into his embrace, and that, it looked like they were kids again. Was good.

Thor smiled to himself, watching Loki's breathing steady until he was sleeping peacefully on top of him. Thor bent down and kissed the top of Loki's head.

He would probably have to apologize to poor Steve tomorrow, but for now, it was nice to know that no one was going to break his little brother's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment because then I will know that I am on the right track


End file.
